


Dead Man Walking

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Knife Play, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, odd fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald's been threatened and goes to Ed's house for one more night of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

Oswald Cobblepot walks swiftly down the dark streets of Gotham. His head is spinning, his mind can't fathom the events of what just happened. He's angry, he wants to hit something, to kill someone, do _something_ to let his anger out. But he's also scared, a feeling he hadn't known too much since becoming King of Gotham. He also didn't know where to go. He didn't want to play the scene back in his mind but he couldn't help but keep thinking back to it.

Oswald had been threatened. But this was no ordinary threat, nor was it one he could dismiss. No, this was a threat that he knew he couldn't run away from. The man who'd threatened him wasn't someone who you could just send people to kill, he was too cunning for that. Oswald sighs, _thirty hours to live,_ he thinks, _how shall I spend them?_

Oswald thinks for a moment about skipping town. Changing his name and leaving Gotham for good. But he shakes the idea out of his head, Gotham is his home, after all. But then an idea strikes him. _Ed._ Before he knows it he's standing outside Edward Nygma's apartment. Oswald hesitates at the door, wondering if he really knows what he's doing, if he really wants to do this, if he'll regret it later. But he decides to go for it anyway, consequences be damned, he is, after all, a dead man walking. What does he have to lose?

Oswald throws Ed's door open and then slams it shut, making sure he's loud enough to wake the sleeping man. Ed sits up, surprised, and get's out of his bed, walking over to Oswald with a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Penguin? What-?"

"Shhh." Oswald says, stripping off his jacket and pushing Ed against the wall.

"I need you." Oswald says while pressing kisses to Ed's neck and chin, hoping that the other man won't push him away and deny him one last night of pleasure.

Thankfully, Ed presses his lips to Oswald, kissing back just as passionately. But after a moment Ed pulls away.

"Slow down. What happened?" Ed asks.

"I've been threatened. I believe I am a dead man." Oswald's voice shakes, "Now shut up and kiss me."

Ed does, pushing them towards the bed as well. But when Ed pushes Oswald onto the bed, somewhat forcefully, Oswald yells out in pain.

"Oh my." Panic settles over Ed. "I'm so sorry, I-"

Oswald cuts him off, taking the front of Ed's shirt and pulling him down to him. Ed settles between Oswald's knees, looking up at him fearfully.

"Don't worry about it. You're beautiful and I _need_ you right now. Just, make this whole town disappear. For one night."

And Ed begins again, kissing every inch of Oswald's exposed skin and ripping off the rest of his clothes to expose more. Ed's ears are filled with the sound of Oswald and it encourages him to continue, even if he isn't really sure why he's doing this in the first place.

Oswald pulls away from Ed and slaps him out of nowhere, but the action just sends shivers of pleasure throughout Ed, making him groan.

"Do that again?" Ed asks, nibbling Oswald's ear.

Oswald smirks, he was previously unaware of this side of Ed, and this discovery excites him. He takes a fistful of Ed's hair and pulls it roughly, not caring to be gentle. Ed moans. Oswald pushes them to the floor, straddling Ed, taking out a small knife, and ripping Ed's shirt open. 

Ed's eyes say  _take me._

They whisper _hurt me._

They scream _b r e a k  m e._

And Oswald doesn't want to deny him his wishes. He cuts his initials over Ed's heart, deep enough to leave a scar, but not deep enough to cause any real damage. Then, eyes never leaving Ed's, Oswald licks up the blood. Ed moans, his entire body somehow finding pleasure in this otherwise painful moment. They're both drunk on each other, high on the charged energy in the air and neither of them can think clearly, both of them just giving in to their most intimate perversions. 

Oswald digs his fingernails into Ed's body, bites his soft flesh, cuts open his skin, does _anything_ that would normally leave a man curled up in pain but does the opposite to Ed. Oswald enjoys inflicting pain and finds he enjoys it even more when the man underneath him squirms and moans in pleasure at his actions. But now both of them need more, both of them are _buzzing_ with anticipation, _shivering_ with want. Oswald stands, bringing Ed with him.  

Ed leaps at Oswald then, pressing him into the bed and kissing him roughly. Ed's wounds haven't quite stopped bleeding yet and he knows he'll have bloodstains on his sheets, but at the moment he doesn't care. Their bodies slam together, creating the friction they both desired. Panting, they reach for their belts, removing the last of the clothes separating them.

Ed flips Oswald onto his stomach, and the Penguin scrambles to his knees. Ed doesn't give Oswald time to prepare or does much to make the process smoother, he just thrusts himself inside Oswald without warning and listens to his yelps. And he doesn't slow down there, Ed finds his rhythm and hopes Oswald will find pleasure in it along the way.

Oswald's in pain, and he's just about to tell Ed to stop when the other man suddenly hits the right spot. And then all of Oswald's pain turns into ecstasy just like that. Oswald shivers and moans, loudly. Ed smiles, fingers digging harder into Oswald's hips as he continues, making sure to hit that spot every time now. Ed leans over, spreading kisses along Oswald's back as they move. And then he bites Oswald's shoulder, and Oswald groans.

Oswald's hands begin to move down to his member, needing to release some of the tension. But Ed grips his wrist, stopping him.

"Not yet." Ed whispers, thrusting harder into Oswald.

Oswald squeezes his eyes shut. "Oh god, Ed." Oswald moans, moving his hand back to grip the pillows.

Ed wraps an arm around Oswald's chest, his other hand moves to the inside of Oswald's thigh. And Ed's entire body tightens around Oswald when he climaxes, his hands dig into Oswald's skin. And he let's out several curses, along with a moan, into Oswald's hair. And then he collapses onto the bed, pulling Oswald on top of him.

Oswald hovers above Ed and smiles. Because Oswald wants to look into Ed's eyes when he has his way with him. He joins his hands with Ed's as he begins and watches the pain turn to pleasure in Ed's eyes. And Oswald decides that he loves hearing Ed moan his name.

***

Oswald is fast asleep, and Ed watches him contently. But Ed can't help but wonder who exactly had made the Penguin so fearful. The man had whole armies at his back for God's sake. Who could scare the most powerful man in Gotham? Ed would be lying if he said the nights events hadn't strengthened the feelings he had for Oswald. Now he practically had Oswald's initials tattooed on his heart. And thinking about him dying in a matter of hours scares Ed in a way he hadn't thought possible. So, he untangles himself from the other man, get's dressed and heads out. If he's smart, he'll be able to do this. The only way Oswald would be scared is if the man was too cunning to be taken out by assassins. So all Ed has to do is be unassuming and careful.

Oswald wakes up alone. He sits up quickly, starting to worry. And that worry only increases when he finds the apartment empty. He throw's on some sweats and a robe up of Ed's and finds his phone. He's about to start dialing when the door opens and Ed waltzes in, covered in blood.

"Ed." Oswald breathes, rushing over to him. "Where were you?"

"It's fine. I'm fine. I was just taking care of a problem." Ed smirks as he looks down at Oswald.

Oswald gives him a confused look.

"Let's just say; I hope you don't regret what happened last night," Ed leans down to Oswald's ear, "Because you're going to have many weeks to think back on it."

"You didn't." Oswald says, understanding dawning on him.

Ed smiles, "I did."

Oswald pulls Ed into a hug. "Oh Ed."

"I just wanted you safe." Ed says, pulling him closer.

"You shouldn't have risked your life."

"I did it for you."

Oswald pulls back, looking into Ed's sincere and love filled eyes. "Oh Ed."

Ed's expression turns from love to worry, wondering if he should have said that, if the other man will reciprocate his feelings.

Oswald, for once, doesn't know what to say. So he just kisses him, deep and softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god   
> This fic   
> It's my first ever time writing smut and I still think it's horrible.


End file.
